hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music)
Styles of the music is the forty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE surprises Chats with herself inside a music box. *CHARLI pretends to be a ballerina in a music box. *TIM finds different beat in waltz and blues music. *CHARLI goes for a waltz. *NATHAN finds a music machine with a heart shape, tap shoes and an electric guitar. *CHARLI does the tap dance. *KATHLEEN learns to play the piano accordion. *CHARLI and Kathleen practice the legs slapping dance. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a Chinese boy (Tim) who wants to go along the new year's parade with a dragon, but he needs more people, but Kellie, Kathleen and Charli could help him. Gallery Kellie S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 1.png Tim S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 2.png Nathan S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 3.png Kathleen S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E42.png Trivia *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *During first Charli's segment, she wore the same tutu from Robot Number 1. *The intro for second Charli's segment has got a wrong audio. *Germany, officially the Federal Republic of Germany, is a federal parliamentary republic in central-western Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany *The sharing story of this episode was meant to be in Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 41 (Music from around the world). *China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.381 billion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China Songlets ;Word play Disco music, let's go disco Disco dancing, go, go, go Disco music, let's go disco Disco dancing, go, go, go. Brass band music, let's go brass band Marching, marching, big brass band Brass band music, let's go brass band Marching, marching, big brass band. African music, let's go jungle African music, boom, boom, boom African music, let's go jungle African music, boom, boom, boom. Elephant music, let's go jungle Elephant music, boom, boom, boom. ;Body move #01 Ballerina music, let's go ballerina Turning, turning, round and round. Ballerina music, let's go ballerina Turning, turning, round and round Ballerina music, let's go ballerina Turning, turning, round and round. ;Making music The waltz is a dance It's full of romance We're dancing together Light as the feather As we waltz, waltz, waltz. The waltz is a dance It's full of romance We're dancing together Light as the feather As we waltz, waltz, waltz. My mumma served me breakfast, my mum ... put on my plate Yeah, my mumma served me breakfast, she said eat up, we're gonna be late But all I saw was lumps and it's got me in the dumps I've got the lumpy porridge blues Yeah, it's got me set from my head down to my shoes The lumpy porridge blues. The lumpy porridge blues, the lumpy porridge blues The lumpy porridge blues, the lumpy porridge blues/The waltz is a dance The lumpy porridge blues/It's full of romance/The lumpy porridge blues/We're dancing together The lumpy po... The waltz is a dance. ;Body move #02 The waltz is a dance It's full of romance We're dancing together As light as the feather As we waltz, waltz, waltz. ;Shapes in space I could sing a rock song, move to any groove Just give me some music and room to move Shine a spot light on, let me do my thing I'll shake it, swing it, turn and fling it 'cause music is my thing Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I could sing a love song, move to any groove Just give me some music and room to move Shine a spot light on, let me do my thing I'll shake it, swing it, turn and fling it 'cause music is my thing Yeah. I can tap a song, move to any groove Just give me some music and move to move Shine a spot light on, let me do my thing I'll shake it, swing it, turn it and fling it 'cause music is my thing. ;Body move #03 I can tap a song, move to any groove Just give me some music and some room to move Shine a spot light on me, let me do my thing I'll shake it, swing it, turn and fling it 'cause music is my thing. I can tap a song, move to any groove Just give me some music and some room to move Shine a spot light on me, let me do my thing I'll shake it, swing it, turn and fling it 'cause music is my thing. ;Puzzles and patterns I love the piano accordion It's a tricky thing to play Open, close, open, close, open, close I play it this way. I love to slap my legs It's a tricky thing to play Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap I slap in this way. I love to play the accordion It's a tricky thing to play Open, close, open, close, open, close I play it this way. I love to play the accordion... ;Body move #04 We love to slap our legs It's a tricky game to play Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap We slap them night and day. We love to slap our legs It's a tricky game to play Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap We slap them night and day. We love to slap our legs It's a tricky game to play Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap We slap them night and day. ;Sharing stories Long paper dragons with beautiful scales Twisting and turning the bright-coloured tails Shaking their heads, mouths open wide Smiling and winking at all pases by. Long paper dragons with beautiful scales Twisting and turning the bright-coloured tails Shaking their heads, mouths open wide Smiling and winking at all pases by. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about music box Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about remote controls Category:Ep about disco music Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about the waltz Category:Ep about blues music Category:Ep about buttons Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about accordions Category:Ep about Germany Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about slapping Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about gipsies Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about new year Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about parades & carnivals